When an error occurs between a client and a server, a user may experience service interruption and/or delays. For example, when the user navigates, via the client, to various user interfaces or receives other content from the server and a device error occurs or a disconnection between the client and the server occurs, a reset process may be initiated. Thereafter, the client and the server may establish a new connection, and the user may navigate, via the client, from a default user interface or receive default content.